Spira Reborn
by Megnet
Summary: Thousands of years after The Eternal Calm - the souls from the fateful journey reincarnate. Journeys begin anew as fate and unseen forces guide these souls to save Spira from Oblivion.
1. Locations and Story Related Vocabulary

The setting of this story (Spira Reborn) is one in which the geographic and geological make up of Spira has been altered by earthquakes, related tectonic activity, and other natural disasters. It is also one in which new factions and cultures have arisen as a result of the impact on the people of Spira and the socio-cultural developments that went along with it. Because of this I have included below a list of locations of note in addition to a glossary of terms.

These may evolve and change a bit as I continue to write. But as some of these terms may appear in the prologue I thought I would provide this list so as to create an idea of what Spira has become, a thousand years or more after The Eternal Calm.

**Locations of Note**

_New Zaeon_ - Isolated community that dwells within the forest ruins of the area once known as Guadosalam. They reject the ways of the outside world.

_Island Federation_ - A collection of Island Nations that have built a larger community out of necessity. Violent earthquakes and volcanic explosions over time changed the geographic face of Spira. These Island Nations include Besaid, Kilika, and Luca. (Yes, Luca. Changes in Island Makeup, size, and the like will be addressed in the story. Fret not.)

The place from which the ruling council of said federation operates is the capital city of Vidina. Located in the Heart of Old Besaid, Vidina is named for a leader who fostered cultural exchange and reconciliation with the Al-Bhed. Allegedly this leader was the son of a great Island Hero whose name has been lost to time.

_Djose Temple_ - The temple remains an enigma to many people. It now rests on a rock formation that floats in mid air, in front of waterfalls that appear to flow away from a lake or river, along with bits of the moonflow. A cave behind one of these falls is a hidden entrance to the farplane.

_Rusa_ (Phonetic: Raoo-seeah) - Once submerged underneath the moonflow, earthquakes and related tectonic activity raised the ancient technological city from its grave. Presently it is occupied by a community of technomages who have cultivated the art of powering machina with magic. Though it pales in comparison to Zanarkand, those aspiring to be talented technomagi or machinists in general often begin their studies here, due to its strategic location and trade with Bevelle and the Island Federation.

_Macalania_ - Macalania is home to a tribe of Ronso who chose to migrate from Mount Gagazet and intermingle more with the other denizens of Spira. The Macalania Tribe has long since charged themselves with the protection of Macalania Temple, which is said to have been preserved in near perfect condition between the lake ice. Macalania Ronso are often chosen as Ambassadors between the Ronso of Sacred Mount Gagazet and the rest of spira.

_Bevelle_ - The city of Bevelle remains an economic and cultural hub. The Blitzball tournament is held here now, and the schools here have graduated students whom have since gone on to become talented paladins or accomplished black mages.

_Calm Lands_ - The calm lands remain the spiritual heart of Spira. Remiem Temple now serves as a school for the gifted, and the region of the calm lands is one in which brawlers, hunters, and green mages thrive.

_Mount Gagazet_ - Ronso Ancestral Lands. The sacred mountain is closed to the general public. Those wishing to traverse the mountainous region must receive special dispensation from the Macalnia Ronso. Those wishing to travel to Zanarkand must find other means.

_Zanarkand_ - Precious few are aware of the city's ancient history. Built upon ruins of ruins, the city once more serves as Spira's technological hub and example of what the future might hold. The Pan-Spira Games, a competition to promote cooperation through the spirit of sportsmanship, is held here. Competitors come from all over Spira to compete for joy, honor, and fame.

**Vocabulary**

Glossary:

_Emissary_ - Someone who has completed the Rite of Becoming. Typically speaking they bring the teachings and wisdom of New Zaeon to other parts of Spira. Legend speaks of Emissaries being granted a special gift or power; however, what that entails is almost never discussed.

_High Elder_ - One of three people who serves as a representative on a ruling council in New Zaeon.

_Rites of Departure_: This term is used to refer to the Rite of Renunciation and to the Rite of Becoming, the two methods by which a denizen of New Zaeon voluntarily leaves the community. Citizens of the small community do not address each other by names in public, but instead, by the role which they perform and/or age. The Rites of Departure allow for the public taking of a name; however, the role of the person and how the rites impact said individual are very different.

_Rite of Becoming_: A Rite of Passage for those who wish to become an emissary. Candidates for the Rite must ingest a potent hallucinogenic and go into seclusion with a single witness somewhere along the farplane. There, the participant interacts with spirits from Spira's collective memory. If the participant survives the feverish trance into which he or she is thrown, a name granted by the spirits or gleamed from a glimpse of a past life and then he or she becomes an emissary for the community. Due to the high mortality rate it is considered by some to be an almost archaic practice.

_Rite of Renunciation_: A public renunciation of the lessons and philosophies of the isolated village. Most often, people who abandon the path they walk within the community go on to become warrior monks who protect Djose temple, or people who leave for places unknown to study other forms of magic.

Warder: Someone who guards New Zaeon


	2. Prologue

Sin.

The story of Sin and the widespread destruction it once wrought had become more of a parable than documented history. A story used to encourage children to behave and focus on qualities of generosity and compassion, the remaining historical documentation of the entity's existence remained hidden from the world-at-large. Thousands of years had passed since the coming of the eternal calm and Spira's landscape appeared dramatically changed. In a world that once saw little in the realm of inclement weather, natural disasters became almost common place. The unity of the people of Spira, bound together by a fragile network of alliances and friendly competitions, often found itself tested by conflict and skirmishes between varying political factions.

A dark shadow spread across the lands, taking hold of people through the manipulation of their fear and weaknesses. Moved by the stories of the need of others, a young woman set off on a journey, determined to ease the hostilities in the world around her. Little did she realize how deeply entwined she was within the tapestry of Spira's story and the remarkable awakening that would follow along the way.

--

"You are certain this is what you want?"

The inquiry posed by the warrior monk was one which he felt necessary to ask. The young woman whom had asked him to bare witness to her endeavors was non other than the daughter of a High Elder, a friend with whom he had not spoken for several years. Certainly the High Elder was not someone whose footsteps could be easily followed; however, that was why it seemed only natural that his daughter felt called to follow her own path and invoke the Rite of Becoming. At the age of eighteen the Rite of Becoming was a most dangerous affair; and yet, there he was, someone who had invoked the Rite of Renunciation, to serve as the lone witness. The whole situation was, by the Standards of New Zaeon, rather unorthodox.

"I am, Auron," the young woman replied. Neither hesitation nor doubt lingered in her voice. As the daughter of one of the High Elders a number of expectations had been placed upon her shoulders. Her resolve to fulfill her own dreams remained strong despite the pressure to simply follow in her father's footsteps. The Rite of Becoming was the one way in which she could fulfill her own dream of bringing the teachings of New Zaeon to Spira while simultaneously honoring her father's teachings and the traditions. Although considered an archaic rite by some, the Elders acknowledged it as an acceptable tradition to maintain. Clad in attire reminiscent of temple priestesses, the young woman ascended the stairs which led to the farplane. She neither lingered nor did she look back as a small gathering of villagers assembled. No. She had decided. She committed herself to accomplishing this task. There was little room for doubt or second guessing.

"So be it," came Auron's gruff reply. Prior to invoking the Rite of Renunciation, villagers had considered Auron to be a bit of a curmudgeon. Elder women suggested that the death of his wife had forever hardened him; however, the reality of the situation was that the man was simply stoic. Regardless this sense of stoicism did nothing to aid him in hiding the smirk that appeared. The young woman managed to impress him. There were precious few within the village who had that sense of conviction. Perhaps the only other of which he knew, presently stood amidst the small crowd. Auron shared a glance with the High Elder, and offered a single nod. For better or for worse, he would serve as her witness and accompany her on this Rite.

The pair walked in silence for a time - pausing every so often as the young woman took in her surroundings. She moved less as someone who knew where she was going and more like she was being led by someone or something else. Eventually their path would bring them to a precipice off the beaten path. The view provided by the precipice, the expanse of Spira and the farplane as a whole, was filled with a radiance that nearly took the young woman's breath away. It was that vision upon which she focused for a time, allowing herself time to clear her mind.

"It's time," she eventually murmured, turning to confirm that Auron himself was ready. Kneeling, she offered forth a silent prayer, shortly before imbibing the hallucinogenic elixir. Arguably - the waiting was the most difficult part. Not knowing whether the process was instantaneous or gradual, or uncertain as to whether or not the hallucinogen was effective - these were the things which had sent others who attempted the rite into a state of panic, typically making it impossible to pass let alone survive. The young woman remained calm however - and it was only the swaying of her body that made Auron aware of the elixir taking hold. Silently he brought his own calloused hands to rest on her shoulders, to ensure she remained propped upright even as her spirit called upon the collective consciousness for a place in which to begin. The result was a jolt of energy which ran through the young woman and into Auron himself. Pyreflies soon swarmed the pair, obscuring their physical field of vision.

Unknown to Auron however, although the girl's eyes remained open, her own world had gone very - very black.

--

~~_Where?_~~

'Not where, Yuna. When.'

By the time the young woman opened her eyes to catch sight of the voice, the vision was already shifting. It shifted away from a form which vaguely resembled her mother back in the village to the visage of one of the ancient denizens of New Zaeon - a Guado. His pale skin and blue lips struck her as being both beautiful and eerily familiar; however, she did not speak of such. Instead she merely listened, uncertain as to whether or not she was meant to observe or follow.

"Ah, the very picture of light: A blank canvas seeking to bring hope, unaware of the soul sleeping within. And yet already drawn to you I see are the souls of the past. Alas, I fear this was the very thing from which your father wanted you protected, lay healer," the Guado began. His voice carried a tone of calm that spoke to her heart; however, the manner in which she approached her spoke of other things entirely. An elongated hand stretched outwards, moving only to caress the side of the young woman's face.

"Shall this be the time when you can look upon me as your pillar of strength?" he inquired quietly, bringing his lips dangerously close to hers. Bewildered, the young woman had no verbal answer; however, something tugged at the unsent figure - forcing him to step away as if a line had been drawn between them.

"Forgive me. Where are my manners? I would not want to interrupt such an important affair."

Around them the far plane came to life, pyreflies swarming into images that showed time moving backwards. Crumbling ruins became the vast kingdoms which had been ruins before, only to return to a previously new and honed state. The cycle was one which continued until eventually all around them save for the ground on which they stood was black. The images and the pace at which they moved threatened to overwhelm the young woman; however, she clenched her fists and forced herself to watch and to listen.

"And from the womb oblivion flowed light and dark, life and death. A creation so potent that the light and darkness that emerged needed no father. For a brief time, mother oblivion was no longer alone - and from this she drew happiness. From this she drew strength. Eventually light and dark realized that they too could create an environment in which they would not feel alone - a place where they would not feel the burden of their mother's pain. And so the vast universe was their canvas and Spira their earliest creation," the Guado began, regarding the story as one might a favorite bedtime story.

"But even the children of light and dark felt Mother Oblivion's pain and sorrow, even if they did not recognize it for what it was. In order to alleviate their own loneliness, the children grew and had children, and gave way to the generations. Through this the cultures of Spira were born. These births and changes were always witnessed. They were always loved, for Mother Oblivion was always there watching, even when her children continued to spurn her. She remains here watching over us still. And soon, soon we will return to her."


End file.
